Who is this War Really between?
by RocKerChiK13
Summary: A vampire in a vampire war but with what?


_**Chapter one**_

Don't think that everything you hear about werewolves and vampires are real. Vampires can go out in sunlight just no direct sunlight, like going into the middle of the desert unprotected, silver works on them too just not as much. It mostly stuns them, same with the werewolves unless you hit them right in the spinal cord.

Werewolves can change anytime but have to during the full moon. Oh and only real silver works not that fake silver crap you buy in market stores. Vampires and werewolves don't hate each other, well anymore. Yes there was some conflicts but it was mostly a stray vampire or werewolf would go into the hunting ground of the others, animals hunting grounds, and they attacked by instinct. Long story short when one dies all hell breaks lose and they blame each other so they aren't on the best terms all the time.

They both don't kill humans unless its life or death, that's one of the laws of them killing humans. But of course its those thinkers or hunters that make it seem like their all killers and kill humans no matter what, no its for life or death. So the real fight is between the humans and the vampires and werewolves, or so we thought.

I am Alexandria Varedith I'm a young vampire being born a vampire you age up to about 24 before you see no change in looks but could be 200 years old, I look 18 but actually 159 years old, part of the vampire alliances mostly meaning I'm a vampire. My father got kicked out for killing our own kind for unknown reasons, even I do not know why. If a family member gets kicked out people don't put their families in exile, just watch out for any weird business. My father has been missing since he was kicked out, we even asked the werewolves if they saw him, no trace of him. My mother is still alive, but mostly doesn't leave what we call the "house" its a safe haven for us to stay in.

I'll start on Halloween night, it was half moon, me and my birth friend were having a time of our lives scaring humans. "Alli we have to go back some time," My friend Maribeth or Beth for short, said to me bored. We were hidden in the shadows of trees near a haunted trail. "Or we should just go through the trail for laughs."

"Nah I say go back to the house," I yawned. "But wait for those 5 girls to go past... this should be good." 5 girls went past us holding onto each other for dear life shaking. Beth and I walked behind them slowly grinning to one another.

"You think its done?" Beth hissed right behind them.

"The fun just begun," I said holding back any laughs. The girls screeched and screamed before running down the road, one losing a flip flop. Beth and I started to crack up laughing.

"Okay that was worth it," Beth laughed. "But Mother wanted me back to help her with something."

"Fine fine," I sighed putting my hands in my pockets. "Cept Artemis wanted me..." Beth laughed at me before we started towards the house.

A pale guy with black hair and brown eyes walked with us. "Have fun Derek?" Beth smirked at her brother.

There's a difference between birth friends and vampire siblings. Every vampire has a birth friend, they were born the same day and time you are and the only one who knows the weak points of the other because they have them as well. There's two big weak points to vampires.

The mental point and physical. Mental weak points can be from a painful memory to a phobia, yes vampires have phobias. Physical is different then people think, there is some who can die if you stab them in the heart with a wooden stake. To others it just stuns them. Things like crucifixes and holy water just burns the skin, but enough for some can kill. The last two are fire, or burning them, to drowning.

Some vampires burn in 10 seconds others can be in it for 2 hours with getting little burns. Drowning works on all but some can stay under longer then others, letting them plan a escape.

Vampire siblings know each other fighting strategies, but normally 2 in a group of 50 vampires are siblings. You also can't tell their siblings either, they're normally the opposite. Take Beth and Derek, Beth has blond hair and green eyes and Derek has black hair, brown eyes. The other good thing about being a birth friend is able to know everyone in their family and who they are betrothed too.

Yes arranged marries suck, especially when your supposed to marry a dick like Artemis. Artemis is 6'2'' brown hair like me but I have green eyes while he has blue. Artemis is one of those guys who you think is super hot until you actually meet the jerk.

"Not as much as Alli's going to have," Derek smirked. "Artemis is looking for you."

"More like found," A cocky voice said from a fence.

"Eh! Why did Mother have me and you to be arranged," I groaned.

"You'll learn how to deal with it," Artemis jumped in front of us. "Plus we won't be married until you can learn to like the idea."

"The one wedding rule that's the best!" I said relieved. We have rules for everything. This rule is my favorite sorta.


End file.
